Tokyo Station Square
by HarajukuLover-90
Summary: A story about an average girl who is fated by birth to save Earth. A crossover of Tokyo Mew Mew and Sailor moon.
1. Chapter 1

Tokyo Station Square

Amy-15

Sonic-16

Rosaline- Amy's mom

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Five more minutes," groaned Amy, tapping her alarm clock to snooze. Amy huddled under her blanket getting back to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------Amy's dream------------------------------------------------- -----------------------

_Amy cringes to the sound of broken twigs; she blinks tiredly, waken up nestled into a pile of died autumn leaves. She pushes herself up, wide awake, staring into the dark densed forest.. _

_She sits still, afraid of what might happen, if she wonders into the forest. She huddles under her knees, only to be taken back by the white gown she has on (Usagi's gown)._

"_Amy…" echoed a fainted voice._

"_MOM!" yelps Amy, running cowardly through the midnight forest. _

"_How long!" echoed the voice, chasing after her._

_Amy speeds up her pace, her heart beating twice as fast, like a scared sheep. Suddenly she enters into a valley of red roses; each step was as agonizing as her first. Her gown begins to rip apart as the thorns cut repeatedly through Amy's skin. Amy couldn't take it any more, feeling light-headed, she falls heavily unto the roses, her eyes dilating, "…please…leave…me…alone," mouthed Amy, unable to say the words._

"_How long will we be together?" wailed the fainted voice._

_Amy's sight was turning dull._

_I'm waiting…_

"_What!? What!? What are you waiting for!" cried Amy._

_No response…just roses being crumbled by each foot step._

_A dark figure stood before her, "__**FOR YOU**__!"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"AHHH!!!" panicked Amy, waking up to her bedroom, "oh…_breathes_…. it was just…breathes…a dream…_breathes,"_ throwing her covers onto the floor; her body was burning up.

Amy took a moment to relax on her bed; her heart still pounding from her chest, _"It was just a nightmare Amy," _assuring herself. Amy sat up, looking at her legs to see if they were cut. "Not one scatched,"relaxed Amy, staring at the clock that read 8:30 am. "Oh," smiled Amy, not knowing what day it is.

3

2

1

"I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!!!!" frantic Amy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rosaline was seated calmly at the dinning room table, _"Typical,"_ thought Rosaline, sipping her usual green tea, _"…sighs…when will she ever learn_…" placing down her tea.

"Hurry up Amy!" arching her arm back to yell from the hallways, "You don't want to be late on your first day of high school too!" scorned Rosaline.

Amy ran down stairs, catching sight of her black leathered shoes, "Mom, why didn't you wake me up!" cried Amy.

Amy's was wearing her school uniform, navy cotton jacket, white long sleeved collard shirt, and a navy, white and red checkered plated skirt that stopped from the knees. Her hair was combed into two short pig-tails with three side bangs to the front.

"You had the alarm on didn't you," muttered Rosaline, staring back from her seat.

"But I was still sleepy," whined Amy, adjusting her foot unto her shoes.

Rosaline makes her way up to her. Amy panics. She quickly closes her eyes for the unexpected.

"Have a great day at school," smirked Rosaline, sticking two French toast into Amy's mouth.

"Huh?" chewed Amy, only remembering she had ten minutes left, "Okay I love you, bye-bye!" brisked Amy, slamming the door shut as she left out.

You see, Amy Rose is your typical average girl; young and naïve, but today on her first year in Station Square High school, she is determined to change the habit, I think…?

----------------------------------------Inside Station Square High School------------------------------------------------

While all the students were adjusting to their classrooms, a loud skid can be heard, screeching through the hallways.

Amy had skidded in front of room #313, on the third floor.

She hunches to the side of the door, exhaling deeply. Her tired gasps caught the attention of her classmates who looked over at her.

"Uhh?!" staring back at them, "Good morning everyone," smiled the embarrassed Rose.

All her classmates semi-sweated.

"Good morning," replied a student from behind.

Amy exclaimed, turning around, only to blush like a tomato, **"!"**

"_Snickers_…sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you," chuckled an azure hedgehog, "My name is Sonic―Sonic the hedgehog," shooting her a smirk.

"Mah-mah-mah-mah-mah--my name is Amy Rose," replied the bewildered Amy.

"Nice to meet you Miss Rose, umm, I think the first bell is about to ring," glanced Sonic, pointing at the clock that reads 8:59 a.m.

"Oh yah," flinched Amy, blushing under her cheeks. Amy enters the room, all eyes fixated at her and Sonic. She sighs under her breathe as she sat near the wide open window.

"Nice view isn't it," commented Sonic, sitting right behind her.

"Oh yeah," smiled Amy,"…hey what's that?!" pointing out the window.

Sonic stared out, noticing a pink girly castle two blocks from the school, "oh that… it's a new restaurant….I think a pastry one."

"Oh wow! Cool!" exclaimed Amy, diamonds popping out of her eyes. **She loves sweets.**

"Settle down class," coughed the classroom's teacher.

The classroom began to snicker by his "where did he just come from," entrance. Their teacher had a firm posture, his hair was cut into a mushroom, his hair black as raven, and his eyes blocked by his glasses.

"My name is Haruki Hanai, **(who would've guessed)** but you will all refer to me as Mr. Hanai," boasted their teacher. "As your math teacher and coach of Station Square High school's all boy's kendo team, I expect everyone to introduce themselves with such dignity and eloquence, starting from the first row!" pointing his finger at an off-guard student from the first corner.

"Who me?!" squirmed an innocent four-eyed mongoose.

Mr. Hanai smacked his forehead, "Well of course I'm talking to you! Weren't you paying attention?!"

"You won't even get me to listen to you," interrupted a janitor.

"Who are you?!" scoffed Mr. Hanai.

"My name is Kenji Harima, four-eyes," mocked Mr. Harima.

"Now listen here, you bamboo! My name is Mr. Haruki Hanai, a teacher of respect and dignity, now unless you want to get fired on your first day of work, I suggest you leave!"

"What ever," snorted Harima, not wanting to get fired―on the first day of work.

"Now class!" adjusting his glasses, "let's begin!"

_**(8 minutes later)**_

"Young lady with the pig-tails, introduce yourself!" commanded Mr. Hanai.

Amy exclaimed, "My name is Amy Rose," cringing onto her skirt.

"Yes, yes, and!"

"I like…uhh-.

"Yes, yes, go on," paced Mr. Hanai.

Amy exhaled one last breathe before she began, "I-like-the-color-pink-I-like-to-eat-all-you-can-eat-buffets-my-favorite-music-genre-is-pop-I-like-to-eat-cake- I-like-to-sleep-

_**(10 minutes later)**_

"I-also-like-to-eat-strawberry-chessecake-

"Enough!" twitched Mr. Hanai, "I mean…you may sit down Ms. Rose. Thank you for your introduction."

Amy sat down, mortified, _"Great! I totally made a fool out of myself in front of Sonic."_

_**(3 minutes later)**_

"Young man with the blue quills, present yourself," motioning Sonic to stand up.

"My name is Sonic the hedgehog," boasted Sonic, "I've just moved here from Kyoto.

"Please go on," nodded Mr. Hanai, admiring his confidence.

"I've just transferred here from Central Lake Hig-

"Cen-cen-Central Lake High school?! Isn't that a private school!?" stuttered Mr. Hanai.

"uhh…Yeah?" arching his right eye-brow.

"Why didn't you stay!?"

"I was recommended here by my track-and-field coach Mr. Kakashi. He said Station Square High yielded a gifted team, considering it's a public school," smirked Sonic.

His classmates were awing at him, especially the girls who had hearts popping from their eyes. Amy tried not to blush at ever word he said.

Mr. Hanai grunted under his breathe, "_The kendo team is better_…Wait! If you attended Central Lake High, why are you still a freshman?!"

"I didn't stay back," assuring Mr. Hanai as he waved franticly, "I just thought ii should get used to my surroundings."

"Inexcusable Mr. Sonic! " scorned Mr. Hanai, "You are suppose to be a sophomore, now go to the principals' office and discuss to her what you have told me!" ordered Mr. Hanai.

The girls begged Mr. Hanai to let Sonic stay, even the boys began to complain. The guys wanted to hang out with a cool dude like him.

Amy, on the other hand, didn't do anything. She was still mortified from her previous introduction.

Sonic didn't hesitate. He took his book bag and left to the principal's office.

Amy watched as he left out, sad that he didn't bother to say his good-byes to her. Did she give him a bad impression? She then realized what a horrible introduction she just did and thought that Sonic thought that she was lame. Her heart began to sink as she turned to the window beside her, _"I guess it was never meant to be."_

_**So what do you guys think? Did yah love it?!**_

_**I know I did :D let me know what you think, please review!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Amy-15

Andrew-15; a male black cat with white fur on his chest

Shadow-19

--------------------------------------------------Lunch time--------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell rang 12:30 p.m, lunch time for class #313. Amy bit her lower lip, pulling out her lunch box from underneath her seat. As she placed her lunch box onto her desk, she glanced over at her classmates wondering who she'll befriend with. Lucky for her, a student was already approaching her.

"Hey, my name is Andrew, what's yours'?" smirked the sly black cat. Amy greeted him with a half hearted smile, he knew off the bat, the guy was just trying to get her digits, still, she had to admit, he had mysterious green eyes she wanted to figure out , "Wow, I thought my introduction was unforgettable," quirked Amy.

"Yeah that's true," snickered Andrew, "but I had to say something. I wanted to start a conversation with you," placing a seat in front of Amy's desk.

"Alright then, my name is Amy, nice to meet you Andrew," giggled Amy.

"Nice to meet you too," winked Andrew, "So… how are you liking Mr. Hanai," biting off a piece of his tuna fish sandwich.

Amy merely snickered under her breathe, she knew very well his breathe was going to stink afterwards, _"what a dork, " _thought Amy, "Well he's very outspoken," smiled Amy, "And you?" stuffing 3 dumplings into her mouth.

Andrew stared at her dumbfounded, "_o.k...?_ He's o.k," frowned Andrew waving his hand like he didn't care.

"So…." pondered Amy trying to keep the conversation going, "What do you know about that pink castle near the school," pointing her chopsticks out the window.

Andrew merely glanced over, "oh that," rolling his eyes at the building, "just some café runned by a smartass."

"You know the guy?!" coughed Amy, almost choking under her food.

"Not exactly, I actually checked the café out the other day, you know, just being curious," shrouding his shoulder, "well anyways, as I entered inside I was greeted rudely by an arrogant mongoose who told me off the bat 'this isn't a café for perverts.' I left afterwards," scoffed Andrew.

"Hmm…interesting," pondered Amy placing another dumpling on her mouth.

-------------------------------------------After school--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy headed to the school's gate minding her own business.

"Hey Amy!" called out Andrew, "Do you want me to walk you back home?" walking up to her.

"uh, no thanks, my mom can get pretty angry when she sees a guy with me," semi-sweated Amy, "I'll see you tomorrow o.k," not letting Andrew respond, "bye," ran Amy.

"_Phew….I wonder what mom made for dinner?" _quickly making a right turn from the school's sidewalk.

A couple of minutes later…

Amy was now 2 blocks away from school. She passed by an alley when she spots two kids huddling around a neighborhood dumpster.

"Hold the chao! I wanna take the sticker out of its forehead," struggled a five year old kid.

Chao! Chao!

"Ouch! It bite me!" growled another five year old.

"Hey you little brats leave the chao alone," scorned Amy.

"Yikes, it's the wicked old witch," ran the delinquents.

"_Little brats," _clenching her fist up.

"Are you o.k.?" approaching a small purple chao.

Ever step that Amy took petrified the chao, quickly hiding from behind the dumpster.

"It ok little chao, I won't hurt you," kneeled Amy, the small chao popped a question mark on its forehead but eventually took baby steps, enough for Amy to pick it up.

"Huh?" Amy noticed a small crescent moon on its forehead, "Hey it's that a sticker," poking at it curiously.

"Chao chao!" cried the purple chao.

"Oops! I'm sorry little chao!" trying to calm it down, "Oh! I know," snapping her fingers, she lightly kisses it on its forehead, "There, all better."

The small chao exclaimed glowing translucent.

"Uh?! I think I should leave now," hesitated Amy, placing the small chao onto the ground.

But the small chao flew in front of Amy staring at her curiously.

"Here, take my leftover dumplings, I wasn't hungry anyways!" ran Amy.

The small chao popped a question mark as it stood there puzzled…

Amy ran one block away, hiding into a corner of a sushi bar, "_Phew_…_that was weird. Is it normal for a chao to glow?"_ Amy ignored the thought, shaking her head lightly. She stepped out of the corner falling straight into the concrete floor.

"Hey, watch where you're going pinky," retorted a black and red stripped hedgehog; he was wearing a formal red jacket, complimenting his white fur, dark blue denim jeans and his trademark shoes.

"_Grrr!_…you were the one looking straight ahead, why didn't you watch where you were going!" grunted Amy.

Shadow closed his eyes shrouding his shoulders, "It can't be helped," mocked Shadow.

"Sailor Rouge kick!" charged Amy.

Unfortunately for Amy, Shadow easily grabbed hold of her right leg and what's more, her skirt fell back revealing her white panty holes.

"Nice granny panties!" laughed Shadow cracking hysterically.

Amy's overall face turned red, her fist clenched as she held back tears; she was utterly humiliated.

"Pervert!" yelled Amy her leg still held up.

Shadow, on the other hand, didn't take her comment lightly. He narrows his eyes, fixated at the abrasive girl, "I was only defending myself from getting hit pinky," letting go of her leg annoyed, "but whatever…" walking pass her.

"Hey where do you think you're going? I'm not done with you!" scorned Amy.

Shadow proceeded to walk away, waving at her without acknowledgement.

"Well good riddance!!" roared Amy stomping all the way home, "Who does he think he is!" scoffed Amy.

Unbeknownst to Amy, a certain green alien had been watching her, "Cute."


End file.
